


The Little Voice In Your Ear

by LadyDrace



Series: The Little Voice In Your Ear [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Invisibility, M/M, Unrequited Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little voice in Sam's ear tells him things he doesn't like to admit to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Voice In Your Ear

* * *

 

Sam is on his third beer, watching Dean flirt heavily with a busty girl in the corner. He sighs when it becomes evident that it's only a matter of time before Dean will take her back to the motel, and Sam will have to make himself scarce for the night.

 

If only Gabriel... no. No, Sam is _so_ not thinking of him right now. That _thing_ they did is _not_ happening again. He's just being horny and a little jealous that his brother is getting some. Nothing more.

 

He jumps when suddenly there's a voice in his ear. “You called?”

 

“No, I didn't,” Sam protests.

 

“But my balls itched, so I happen to know you were thinking pervy stuff about me,” Gabriel leers from right behind Sam.

 

“You're annoying,” he huffs.

 

“But hot,” Gabriel counters smugly.

 

“No,” Sam argues weakly, not taking his eyes off Dean and the girl, even though Gabriel is so close Sam can feel his breath wash over his ear.

 

Sam can tell from the little pause when Gabriel's eyes settle on Dean, and he's not surprised when there's the little puff of breath that signifies an amused smile.

 

“Oh. So _that's_ what's gotten you so worked up...”

 

Sam's breath hitches. Oh no, Gabriel can _not_ go there. But clearly, nobody told Gabriel that.

 

“You _like_ seeing your brother work his mojo... don't you, Sammy?” Gabriel purrs.

 

“I do not.” Even Sam can hear how weak his protest sounds and he's not surprised to feel Gabriel lean even closer behind him.

 

“Oh yes, you do. You could have spent the night chasing some tail of your own. But instead, you just sit here, nursing your beer and watch your big bro putting the moves on what's-her-tits over there.”

 

Sam has nothing to say to that, so he just swallows and shakes his head minutely. Gabriel is now so close that Sam can feel lips brush the shell of his ear with every word.

 

“What do you think he'll do to her, once they get back to your room, hm? Do you think they'll make it to his bed or just tumble on yours?”

 

Desperate to distract himself, Sam drains the last of his beer, but it does fuck-all for the rushing of his blood. He's sure that Gabriel can literally see his pulse in his neck.

 

“Oh, Sammy, you _are_ naughty. I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Gabriel chuckles.

 

Sam is about to protest again, but cuts off his own words with a little whine when Gabriel growls: “He'll fuck her. Right there on your bed. He won't even take her clothes off. He'll just hitch up her skirt and rip off those skimpy little panties, and push his fat cock right in there.”

 

Sam can't stop watching Dean, who is now leaning in to whisper something in the girl's ear, making her giggle. He should really look somewhere else, but he can't. He's hard in his jeans and he's sweating and he's so desperately turned on that all reason seems to fly away with every word from Gabriel's wicked lips.

 

“He'll do her fast. Fast and hard,” Gabriel breathes. “And she'll love it, that little minx. She'll be all wet and ready for him, before they're even out of the car.”

 

Sam can't help but whimper and he swallows the sound, praying that nobody in the sleepy bar overhears.

 

“He'll pull out just in time, of course, so he can come all over her tits. Because they're not gonna stay in that tube top for long with her being fucked sideways like that. He'll let it all paint her skin and then he'll slide his cock through the mess, because you know that shit feels good.”

 

As if following script, Dean gets up and offers the girl his arm. She giggles and takes it, bouncing her hips as they go.

 

“She's wet already. I can smell it from here,” Gabriel announces matter-of-factly in Sam's ear.

 

“Oh God,” Sam whispers and lets his eyes follow Dean to the door. Dean casts a quick glance at Sam over his shoulder on the way out, and they exchange nods in the age-old Winchester code for 'don't come back to the room for a while'. Sam follows their procedure blindly, and Dean apparently doesn't notice how flushed and uncomfortable Sam is. Or the fact that Gabriel is right behind him. Sam suspects that Gabriel is invisible, since Dean usually sneers at the sight of the archangel. But there's no sneer on his face now, so Sam breathes a little sigh of relief when the door shuts behind them.

 

Gabriel, on the other hand, clearly has no moral standards whatsoever and doesn't even let Sam relax for a second before plowing on.

 

“You're wishing it was you.... aren't you?” he mumbles.

 

“No. She's not my type,” Sam replies, but he knows before the words are out that Gabriel isn't fooled.

 

“Oh, Sammy. So much denial. You can tell _me_. I'm a pagan god, remember? There is no depravity I haven't tried. Trust me.” He leans the last millimeter closer, and puts his lips firmly against the shell of Sam's ear. “In your mind, it's not that hot little piece of ass that Dean is gonna fuck into the mattress. It's _you_.”

 

Sam is shaking now. He has no idea what to do with his hands, so they just clench uselessly on his thighs, while his eyes stare blankly ahead. And the worst part is that Gabriel is right. The filthiest and most incredibly wrong scenarios are playing out in his head, eagerly aided by Gabriel's low words.

 

“He _would_ , you know. If you asked. He'd resist, at first. He'd think you were cursed or enchanted. But only for a while. After that... he'd do it. He'd push you down on the bed and fuck you until you couldn't walk.”

 

Sam's eyes squeeze shut. It's too much. He tries desperately to think of something else, but all he can do is sit there and shiver, his legs twitching and trying to give his pained cock more room in his jeans.

 

“Sammy?” Gabriel whispers, his lips moist on Sam's earlobe.

 

“Y-yes?” Sam stutters.

 

“I could... take you away from here... and you know what? I could be Dean. I could fuck you so hard and so good. And I could do it as your big brother. You'd feel your brother's cock inside you. Your brother would be holding you down and filling you up with his come. Would you like that?”

 

Sam moans and waves a firm goodbye to his sanity, before he nods frantically and Gabriel whisks them away.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Mithrel and Biggelois. Thanks, lovelies!
> 
> Notes: I honestly don't know how this happened. I thought I didn't ship wincest. I guess I was wrong. So very wrong. I blame Martiya_khvar for encouraging me to write this. You can all go ahead and worship her, because clearly, she brings out the filthiest things my brain has to offer. Also big thanks to both Mithrel and Biggelois for offering hand-holding and peer pressure to get this posted.


End file.
